


Hydrangeas and Peonies

by aydxn_c



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Hanahaki Disease, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot Twists, Slow Build, Some Plot, What Have I Done, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aydxn_c/pseuds/aydxn_c
Summary: George always loved Dream in the strictest platonic way possible, or that was until he went to America to visit his bestfriend.. He had always supported dream with his new relationship but now he wasn't so sure.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 𝗵𝗶! so this is my first fic I've ever published on ao3 so im still getting used to it and I hope it dosen't suck that much... anyway this is all fictional so the extra names (ie: dreams girlfriend) is fictional and this is just my imagination so all the characters here are just characters. anyways enjoy! and feel free to tell me what you think in the comments :)

George sat at his desk, feet resting against the corner as he leaned back in content, it had been a long day of coding and filming and they had finally finished. All though his ears were still ringing from Sapnaps screams he was pleased with the progress the three of them had made, after all, it was a seven hour-long process. 

He stared at his ceiling, not necessarily bored, he did have a discord call with some SMP members in a little bit. 

Glancing down at his clock in the corner of one of his monitors he saw it was around 12 am, meaning it was only around 7 pm in Florida 

𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑡𝑡𝑎 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑘𝑒. 

Sitting up properly and allowing his feet to hit the ground with a soft thud George pulled up Dreams discord and messaged him. 

𝙂𝙚𝙤𝙧𝙜𝙚: 𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙟𝙤𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙢 𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙠 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖 𝙗𝙞𝙩?

Just as George was about to get up for water the soft ping of a response sounded and he looked back.

𝘿𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢: 𝘼𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 :)

George smiled, Dream always made time for him even though he was busy with his girlfriend half the time, he really appreciated Dreams ability to multitask his friendships and relationship so well. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The first thing he heard when he joined the team speak was Dreams trademark wheezing as he, as George was guessing, laughing at something his girlfriend had said. George rolled his eyes as he unmuted his mic. 

"Hey dream" he spoke softly not really wanting to interrupt whatever his girlfriend was telling him in the background. 

The laughing continued for a few minutes and George waited patiently, observing how much dog fur he had on him. He scowled and quickly grabbed his lint roller from his desk drawer and attempted to get rid of some of the furs. 

"Oh! hey George, didn't see you join, sorry about that dude"

George shrugged, knowing Dream couldn't see it anyway, "its fine, so what are you up to?" 

There was a quick intake of air from Dreams mic, "Uhm not much at the moment, just been editing the video and talking to Gemma". 

George nodded quietly in acknowledgement, thinking of what to say next when there was another ping, alerting both Dream and George of someone joining the audio call.

"Ohhhhhh George" the person called out and laughed loudly after.

"Hey sapnap, how was your quick stream?" Dream muttered as he shuffled around a bit.  


"Oh right I heard you got another creepy dono or something" George shuddered, he had specifically told his mods to keep that type of stuff on the strict downlow.

An audible sigh came through the chat as Sapnap learned closer to his mic and spoke, "The stream its self was pretty pog, it was just that one dono that kinda flipped the whole mood around, chat didn't like it too much". 

"Chat never likes any of that, with good reason" Dream voiced, George nodded in agreement as Sapnap laughed. 

"do you guys know your teams for MCC 12 yet?" 

"Mmm I think i got an email earlier, do you know yours gogy?" George cringed slightly at Sapnaps nickname for him. 

"Yea, I'm with Dream, Wilbur and Eret" he uttered in response. 

"Sickk its been so long since me and you have been on a team" Dream inputted loudly as he cheered on. 

George rolled his eyes, he did miss not being on Dream's team for what felt like forever, but he would definitely miss Sapnap and his simping while he was gone. 

"Hey guys, I have a little meet with Tubbo and them, I gotta go" he quickly dismissed himself not waiting for their goodbyes. George quickly clicked off team speak and into a private chat.

He rubbed his temple, suddenly stressed for some unknown reason, this had been happening a lot lately and George absolutely hated how his head would just start throbbing in pain out of nowhere. It seemed no matter how much sleep he actually got or how much water he'd intake he always had it at least three times a day and it was really starting to tick him off which probably doesn't do it any justice.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The call had been going on for an hour as George sat listening to new ideas for the smp or video ideas, some he had taken the time to jot down in his planner he kept. 

"Okay, so how about we get working on this tomorrow, its quite late in the UK right now and motherinnit isn't going to be pleased with me" Tommy interrupted, his yawns taking over his speech halfway through.

"sounds good Tomithy"

"Oh fuck off Wilbur, you old man"

George rolled his eyes, besides actually getting ideas out, there were lots of jabs between Wilbur and Tommy, as usual, though so George didn't really know what he was expecting. 

"I think what we have so far is pretty good, Niki will be proud of us" Karl mentioned quickly stopping the swears Tommy was yelling at Wilbur. 

George nodded "Honestly, we deserve the rest that we nee, we have quite a lot of ideas for such little time we were here" 

"G'night gentlemen" 

"Bye Wilbur, bye Tommy"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

George sighed as he clicked the end button of yet another call today, standing up felt like such a chore what with his head still feeling like Metallica was practising in his head, but he knew that if he fell asleep in his chair he'd hate himself in the morning. 

Forcing his body to move he stood up to only immediately fall back on his bed and closing his eyes immediately as the comfort consumed him.


	2. Tedious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's headache still hasn't gone away and his friends are worrying about him.
> 
> Dream has a secret of his own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream hit 10mil!! I'm so proud of him like there are so many tiny Dreams and he only had 7mil in august, so proud. 
> 
> yet again still all fictional characters and plot and just wanted to mention that I don't really have a schedule for this, maybe every Monday and Friday if I can . 
> 
> (I'm thinking maybe 8-13 chapters aswell so we'll see how it all goes, since online classes only give me so much freedom) 
> 
> love you all <3

The sun woke George up that morning, he had apparently forgotten about closing his blinds before he fell asleep, but George didn't really get that chance. 

Scrunching up his face in annoyance George turned to shove his face into his pillow, searching for hopefully another hour of sleep. Or that was until Dog lept up on his bed and started licking him.

"Oh Dog! stop" George grumbled attempting to swat the animal away, however, he failed miserably as the dog started walking on him.

"You never listen... but I'm up now" he sat up slowly yawning, gently moving away Dog and yawned again checking his bedside clock. 

2:00pm

George sat there in disbelief for a few minutes, he rarely ever slept in past 1 and he could still feel the headache from last night, only mild now. George scrunched up his face as a wave of pain washed over his head and got up in search of some Advil or something that would take care of it.

  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
George stepped out from his apartment into the hallway, he usually tried to do some shopping for essentials once every two weeks if he could, though he really didn't need much right now, he thought it would be good to get some fresh air and to walk about for a bit. 

He walked towards the stairwell, taking out his phone to see a few messages from Sapnap and Dream, unopened. 

  
𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮: 𝘏𝘦𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦?  
𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵: 3:45𝘢𝘮

𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮: 𝘐𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺?  
𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵: 3:47𝘱𝘮

𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮: 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦??  
𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵: 3:53𝘢𝘮

George frowned slightly, he must have forgotten to actually turn off his screen last night before he closed his eyes.

"Add that to the list of stuff I forgot to do last night" he muttered to himself, clicking on Sapnap's messages

𝘚𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺: 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦, 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘯?  
𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵: 4:00𝘢𝘮

𝘚𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺: 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵  
𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵: 4:04𝘢𝘮

𝘚𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺: 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘯, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦:(  
𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵: 4:16𝘢𝘮

George looked away from his phone as confused thoughts swam through his mind. Had he really worried both of them just because he didn't answer? They both knew time zones existed so what would he have been doing at 4 am aside from sleeping if they weren't recording? 

George let out a small sigh as he worked his way down the short flight of stairs, still holding his phone as he typed out a quick reply to Sapnap, he'd respond to Dream later. 

𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦: 𝘩𝘦𝘺! 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘨𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩, 𝘪 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘪 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮, 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘚𝘢𝘱!  
𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵: 4:53𝘱𝘮

He put his phone back in his hoodie pocket as soon as be sent the text. George never really understood what made the two of them worry so much about him, if anything he'd think they'd be smart enough to remember that he was in fact 6 hours ahead of them and would be fast asleep. 

George stopped being in his thoughts as he almost ran into a lady, nodding to her in apologies he quickly walked away to the building door and exited into the drowsy weather of the city. George preferred the rain and overcast to anything else, though he didn't really ever experience much else since he never left the uk, yet. 

He looked up at the sky to see the usual light grey clouds and smiled, the sense of familiarity washing over him and calming his earlier thoughts. 

  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

As soon as George stepped back into his home Dog greeted him immediately, smelling the bags that swung from his arms and of course smelling were George had been for the period he was missing from the apartment. 

He laughed as he set the bags down on the tiny island and bent down to pet the animal hello. 

"I've gotten you a new toy, though I'm sure you dont need it since you have so many," George told the dog as he searched through the bags for the new squeaking toy he somehow managed to come across in a grocery store. 

Once finding the toy he took it out the bag and gently squeezing it, earning a squeak to be emitted and immediately gaining the dogs attention. George smiled and threw the toy watch Dog go after it in excitement.

Turning around he started putting away the few things he actually bought away in their designated spots, taking an advil out of the new bottle and dry swallowing it immediately.

George looked down at the bottle in his hands and thought about how long he had this same headache for.

"Shit, its been over 12 hours... its never lasted this long." George set down the pills as he took his phone out of his pocket and rummaged through it for his doctor's number. Finding it soon after he immediately pressed the call button and waited for the answer. 

"Hello, Doctor Evans office"

"Hi uhm, I need to schedule an appointment for tomorrow with the doctor," he waited as patiently as he could for the secretary's response

"Okay hun, we have an opening for 12:00 pm, is that a good time?" 

"Yes! my name is George and im sure I'm in your files" 

"Alright hun I'll take a look at it and send you a confirmation email as soon as the appointment has been booked, have a good day now." 

George inhaled deeply as he brought his phone away from his face, it wasnt very often he had to go to the doctors since he only ever got the common flu or cold. 

As soon as he was about to grab the empty bags a dizzy spell shook through him and be grabbed the counter for support as he closed his eyes waiting for it to pass. He had only been awake for at least 5 to 6 hours and he already felt like he needed to be back in bed. His head hurting like hell he opened his eyes and got to making sure Dog was kept with enough things to do and walked towards his room. 

Stripping his hoodie off felt like such a tedious task and he was glad it was off as soon as he flung it on his desk chair, still holding his phone from after calling the office he made sure to text Dream and Sapnap so they wouldn't worry this time

𝗗𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺

𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦: 𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘪'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘪 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪'𝘮 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘨𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥.  
𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵: 7:10𝘱𝘮  
𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘵: 7:15𝘱𝘮

𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦: 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘺 <3  
𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵: 7:13𝘱𝘮  
𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘵:7:15𝘱𝘮

[𝘿𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙮𝙥𝙞𝙣𝙜...]

𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮: 𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦! 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘶𝘻 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵: 7:19𝘱𝘮

𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮: 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘶𝘶𝘶  
𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵: 7:20𝘱𝘮

George chuckled at the last text and quickly sent his reply before sending his text to Sapnap.

𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦: 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥, 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 1 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘪 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵  
𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵: 7:24𝘱𝘮  
𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘵: 7:25𝘱𝘮

𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮: 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘭! 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 :)  
𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵: 7:26𝘱𝘮

George sighed and rubbed his temple setting off on his next task.

𝙎𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙮𝙣𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙮

𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦: 𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘱, 𝘪'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵, 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘺, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴  
𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘵: 7:31𝘱𝘮

Yawning George crawled under his blanket and leaned back, he wasn't a fan for naps during the day or sleeping all day but he did manage to make it outside today so he considered that an achievement.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Dream sat looking at his phone still hoping George would reply to him but somewhere in his head he knew the british boy would have probably already fallen asleep if he wasn't feeling well. 

Sighing he turned around in his chair to see Gemma watching him quietly with a sad expression writen on her face.

"You've got to tell him some time, its eating you alive" She whispered as she started leaving his room

𝑖𝑚 𝑡𝑟𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. 3. Discoveries And Big Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds out about his disease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so it is still Monday where I am, with about 19 minutes until Tuesday (12am) and I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out I kinda didn't have much planned for this chapter so I just went with what I thought was good.
> 
> Anyway, im changing my updating schedule to every Monday cuz I realized twice a week is a little much rn so maybe if I get around to it there'll be extra updates every now and then...
> 
> hope you enjoy and stay positive <3

George had been awake for awhile before he had actually left his flat to go to the appointment, thinking that maybe he was just being really stupid and chalking his sleep deprivation as the cause of his frequent headaches but he didnt know what to do about his throat issue. 

Sighing in bordem, he listend to the secretary lady speak on the phone as George waited to be called in for his chat with the doctor.

"George?" 

Looking up to the sound of his name being called he saw a nurse standing in the doorway looking towards him, George smiled gratefully at her and a stood up and made his way towards her. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The bed was stiff with the usual piece of paper and it bothered George that even if he shifted his leg it would scrunch up. 

It had only been a few minutes since the nurse left him after telling him the doctor would be with him shortly and the waiting was already making his headache reapear. 

George was about to read one of the posters detailing what asthma does when the door clicked open and in stepped his doctor.

"Hey George, its been a while since I've seen you" he smiled stretching out a jaket covered arm for a handshake.

George smiled and gently shook the mans hand, "yes, I've been pretty healty but right now I'm concerned about that" he sighed.

Nodding , the doctor sat down in the chair and entered in George's patient details and turned back towards him, "alright, why dont you start by telling me what you've been feeling lately and your concernes."

"Well the headaches started a month or so ago and only recently my throat began to be sore and yesterday I almost passed out"

Doctor Evan's looked at him skeptically for a minute, "and your sure the only symptoms are headachs and a sore throat?" 

George nodded. 

"Alright well let me take a peak at your throat and then we'll see what we can do". Standing up the doctor reached around George to grab his otoscope and put a new cap on it, "say awh".

"Awh?", the doctor took a quick look at George's throat and then stood back up straight, looking at him in confusion.

"okay George... it seem uh? That your have something lining the inside of your throat" Doctor Evans said holding up a small blue petal. 

George sat in shock as he carfully took the small thing from the doctor and examined it closer. "Uhm.. is this a flower petal?" he asked his voice wavering. 

The doctor only voiced his affirmative with a simple grunt as he sat back down in his chair and swerved to his computer, leaving George in shock as he still gently held onto the petal. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The room had remained silent for around ten mintes as the doctor worked to try and find what was causing the petals to line George's throat, leaving George anxiously wait on the bed, still holding onto the petal. 

Finally the Doctor let out a sigh and turned back to George and spoke. 

"So it apears you have what is called Hanahaki disease, what happens when the person with the disease falls for someone but the someone dosen't return their love or they believe that the person dosen't love them back" 

George stared in shock, he had a disease that grew flowers in his throat? 

"Doctor.. please explain to me a little bit more" he croaked.

"Well, basically its an affect of one-sided love and its a very rare thing which means theres no cure... so either the petals will continue growing until its flowers with full stems and allow them to suffocate you to death, or you can get it cut out but it comes with some consequences".

Geoge frowned and look at the doctor and the petal, "what are the consequences?".

"You forget the one you fell in love with".

George sat there confused, he didn't even love anyone or at least he didn't know if he did, but george didn't want to forget someone just incase they were important to him. 

Shaking his head he started to stand up, "I don't want to forget whoever they are...thank you for the check-up" and with that George left, still holding the petal.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

George slumped into his chair as soon as he walked into his room, his hair was a mess from his attempt to get himself to think logically, his attempts once again failed miserably. 

A ping sounded through his monitor as Dream came online and invited him to team speak, remembering Dream's last words to him last night that he had something important to tell him, he accepted the invite. 

"Hey buddy" George murmured adjusting his headphones properly. 

"Hi George" Dream responded, a small shake in his voice which made George frown, why was Dream nervous? "So you remember how I had something important to tell you?"

"Sorta yeah"

"Well I was kinda wondering uhmm.." there was a deep intake of air as Dream as George assumed was searching for the correct words, "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come to Florida... I'll pay for your flight and everything". 

George sat shocked, his past issues suddenly evaporated as they always did when he was around Dream. However now, Dream had just asked him something he'd never expected.

Clearing his throat he started "Dream... I uhm..."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. 4. blue and yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finally flies out to see Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so its Monday and I managed to get this out way before 12am so I'm proud.   
> I also have never been to Florida so please don't mind the fact that I have no idea about what the weather really is down there. 
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy :)

\- "I think we could make that work" - 

George sat with a smile on his face as he listened to Dream list the things the two of them could do while he would be there. Apparently, Dream had already planned a whole two weeks out before he even asked George if he'd willingly fly across the ocean. 

"George are you there?" 

Dream's excitement broke George out of his thoughts and he laughed quietly, "yes Dream, I'm just thinking about how I'll meet my best friend for the first time". The smile on George's face was no doubt growing wider every time he thought about being able to hug his best friend of many years for the first time. 

He was about to say something about what he might need to pack when a fit of coughs broke out of his mouth suddenly, making him unable to continue his question. Quickly he muted his mic and doubled over coughing into his elbow. 

Picking his head back up George looked down at his arm to see it covered in small blue petals and larger yellow ones. 

"What the fuck?" he whispered picking a petal up and looking at it closely, it seemed to be completely intact with not a single drop of saliva on it. George kept the petal in his hand as he moved to unmute his mic, to hear Dream asking worried questions.

"-kay? George?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a coughing fit came up and I don't think you really want to hear me hack up an organ."

A deep sigh came through the headset before Dream spoke again, a slight amount of frustration lacing his words, "George, I don't care if you're hacking up a lung, I just want to make sure you're not injured or something worse."

George looked down at his arm and floor that was dusted with petals.

𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑖𝑛𝑗𝑢𝑟𝑒𝑑? 

George had already decided he wouldn't tell anyone about his sickness, he didn't want anyone to worry about him or to know that he chose to die instead of getting rid of it. 

" That's fine, I'll just make sure to warn you next time."

"Okay! Well I gotta get ready for your arrival and you should probably pack, see you in a few days, George!". And with that Dream disconnected from the call, leaving George with the task of cleaning up his mess and to figure out what to pack. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

George decided to call Sapnap a few hours later to help him with his packing since Sapnap has been to Florida before and could help with his wardrobe. 

He huffed as he unhappily kicked his suitcase that seemed to never be anywhere near complete. There was already a few petals dusting the three pairs of shirts that laid on the bottom, George had to come up with many excuses everytime he'd start coughing while on the phone with Sap. 

" Dude I'm telling you, Gemma is the nicest girl you'll ever meet, that is if you do get to meet her" Sapnap laughed loudly through the phone.

George frowned, he wasn't even sure he wanted to meet Dream's girlfriend if he was given the chance. Everytime Sapnap brought up Gemma he'd cough up flowers and George was completly done with this Hanahaki shit that he somehow got cursed with.

Rolling his eyes he dropped a pair of socks into the suitcase below, "Sapnap, I'm not going on a nine-hour airplane trip to see my friend's girlfriend."

George didn't actually hate Gemma, he thought she was a sweet girl and was nice to Dream but he couldn't shake the fact that Dream belonged with someone else, but he didn't know who. 

Sapnap scoffed audibly, " thats true... how many hoodies do you have? you'll need to cut that number in half."

Looking down in his hands he was already holding two hoodies, but what's wrong with variety? Disregarding his friend's words George put the hoodies in along with one more.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Dream sighed and leaned back in his chair, asking George to travel across the ocean was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, but he knew the hardest one was just a week or so away. 

His door clicked open as he looks up to see Gemma walking in wearing a sparkly dress. 

"Where are you going so fancy," Dream asked gesturing tiredly towards her.

"Im going out to dinner with Seb" She replied walking towards him.

Dream nodded, Gemma usually went out on Friday nights and he was fine, she has her own life apart from what they had together.

"Enjoy your time" he smirked and leaned back up towards his computer.

"Enjoy George" Gemma laughed back and twirled around to leave.

Dream was left alone to decide where George would sleep for the two weeks he was here, he didn't want to cast his best friend to the couch, but he doubts George would want to sleep beside Dream in his bed. 

Patches squeezed through the door and jumped on his bed and watched Dream as he paced, trying to decide the best way to accommodate for his friend. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Days had passed since George and Dream last talked, George was anxious as he sat at the window seat and listened to the peacefulness of the plane, mostly everyone was sleeping considering it was past 1 am back in England but George couldn't seem to stop his thoughts just enough to fall asleep, though it didn't help his sleep schedule was so messed from all the filming they recently did as well. 

George was trying to count how many hours he'd been on the plane for but he did know it was already well over seven hours, which meant he was gonna see Dream in under 2 hours and as every minute ticked by he got more nervous. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The plane landed as George was rudely shaken awake by the lady he had sat beside hours before. Opening his eyes he was met with the white lights on the roof. George glanced thankfully towards the lady and nodded his thanks. 

Getting off the plane was the worst mistake of his life, the air immediately stuck to his skin and he shivered in disgust as he went through the baggage area. He sighed as he took out his phone and searched for Dream's contact.

George smiled as he pressed the call button and waited for his best friend to pick up.

"George?" breathed a voice on the other end of the call.

Suddenly the biggest smile spread across George's face, "Hey Dream" he murmured, almost breathless as the nerves and excitement rushed through his body. 

"Where are you right now?" 

George turned around in a circle taking in his surroundings and gate number, "uhh the bagage area in gate 8" he laughed. 

"Oh! I'm already there, I'll start looking for you" and with that Dream diconected the call leaving George confused and not knowing how to even find Dream. 

Frowning George started walking over towards the wall to lean on it, the jet leg and the lack of actual sleep getting to him. He was aware that the smile was still on his face.

With his eyes closed George tried to focus on getting rid of the sounds of people yelling and rushing past him getting to go knows where at 11 at night. 

The feeling of a hand warmed through his shoulder and George opened his eyes to see a tall man standing infront of him with a huge smile that mirrored his own. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	5. not an update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't an update. sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I am so sorry about this chapter haha. please read it tho.

Hello everyone! thank you so much to all the kudos and the reads. im so sorry I haven't been getting chapters out like I said I would. im currently a student which means school takes up most of my life as well as the fact I have major writers block for this story which means it will take me lot longer to work on chapter five.

which ive already started a month or so ago but can't seem to get past a paragraph. 

my apologies again! I hope your all staying safe and if your in the us I hope your extra safe and are not stressing to much with the election and such. I love you all and can't wait to be over this block of creativity.


End file.
